


Thor X Reader - Gym

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A (drabble) request from this prompt:





	Thor X Reader - Gym

You flopped face first onto the sofa exhausted from some extensive training at the gym; the day had been a bad one and as such you had decided to burn off your excess anger with exercise, as it turned out, that was yet another bad choice. Your muscles burned, screaming at you, demanding to know why you had put them through so much; worst of all you didn’t even have the energy to get up and shower, an act that would undoubtedly soothe your aching body.

You heard the swoosh of the door behind you but couldn’t even look up to see who it was, if it was important you’d find out or so you told yourself.

“(Y/N),” Thor declared jovially, happy to see you, the one he could call his other half in life even though you were only a Midgardian.

You grunted into the pillow as a reply, hoping he’d get the message to leave you alone.

“Is something wrong my divine warrior?” he asked affectionately, crouching at the end of the sofa where your head was.

“I think gym broke my legs,” the sofa cushion muffled your speech.

Thor immediately bolted up, the air around him crackled with electricity as he thundered, “WHO IS JIM AND WHY DID HE BREAK YOUR LEGS?! HE MUST BE A DISHONOURABLE WARRIER TO CRIPPLE HIS OPPONENT.”

“Thor, babe, calm down, I only meant-”

“No (Y/N), I shall carry you to Asgard where we have the best healers, then I shall battle with this Jim and we shall rein victorious.”

You forced yourself up in a hurry, grabbing hold of Thor’s muscled arm, he stared at you in confusion, “(Y/N), your legs… they’ve healed. What Midgardian magic is this that you could heal faster than in all of the realms?”

“Thor, you misheard me,” you rushed to explain, “I said I think  **the** gym has broken my legs. Gym as in training grounds; it was just an expression.”

Thor belted a hearty laugh, relieved that you were unharmed, “All is well then, I should have known better for nothing can keep my divine warrior down; nothing could beat you in the heat of battle my love.”

“Yeah well, now that we’ve cleared that up I’m going to lie back on the sofa and die… or vomit; whichever comes first.”

You thought that Thor would leave you alone after your comment, instead he spent the rest of the day hovering around you in case you needed anything, you would merely need to mumble what you desired and he’d be there with it, whether it was a glass of water or a pillow from your room. Despite the fact that he sometimes didn’t understand Midgardians he would always do his best to treat you with all the love you deserved; you were truly lucky to have one-another.


End file.
